


Kinktober Day 06 - Free Use

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Solo, I tend to get away from the 'kink' side of kinktober and go more for unneeded plot, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Pidge sneaks away to her lion for some alone time.Free Use |Sensory deprivation | Waxplay
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 06 - Free Use

Pidge glances behind herself as the hangar doors slide closed. Even though they’re allowed in the hangar at any time of night, even had Keith and Allura sneak out at night, she feels like this is the time someone will follow her and her plan will be foiled. Nobody does, though.

Pidge steps into the elevator and allows herself to revel in the almost weightless feeling for the thousandth time. She steps forward and jumps up to grab the bar. The bar starts taking her down. She can feel her hands slipping from how sweaty they’ve been. She can also feel the pleasure of arousal already growing in her abdomen.

The bar comes to a stop, stuttering slightly from the sudden stop. She sings forward and lands in the tube. Her hair whips behind her and she smiles. Her shirt lifts slightly from sliding down the tube. She lands in her glider, getting winded ever so slightly. 

The glider shoots forward, sending her towards the platform. The journey is over in seconds and the platform brings her up towards Green’s chest entrance. Green opens her hatch and the glider enters. Pidge hears the hatch shut behind her and she climbs out of the glider, opening the doors to the cockpit. They let out a whoosh of air as they open. She closes them behind her and sits in Green’s pilot seat, she glances beside the chair, where she dropped her helmet yesterday after a training mission and forgot to retrieve it. She makes a mental note to take it with her.

Pidge can feel Green’s mental link deep in her mind but ignores it. ‘Is there a problem? Do we need to fight?’

“No, Green, there’s no problem,” Pidge relays mentally to Green, speaking out loud at the same time.

Pidge takes a deep breath and reaches into her back pocket to pull out a vibrator. Pidge had managed to buy it when she decided to forgo the bathrooms in the space mall. It was similar to an Earth vibrator; shaped like a human penis and light flesh-colored.

She sets it aside and unbuttons her shorts. This is the moment she’s most nervous for. If they needed to fight, she’d be ready, but the others might bother her about why she was already in her lion. She tries to shove her nervousness aside, unzipping her shorts and shimmying them down.

She can hear Green’s purring in her mind almost all the time she’s in the castle ship, but it seems almost two loud now that she’s alone with Green. She slides the boxers she’s wearing down as well.

Lance had been shocked when he found out she was a girl and once he got over it, he had asked her, much to her embarrassment, “If you’re a girl, why do you wear guy’s underwear?”

She had blanched, and replied, “How the hell do you know what underwear I wear, Lance?”

“Oh, I accidentally opened the door on you changing one of the first days we were on the ship. I swear I closed the door as soon as I saw you!”

She rolls her eyes at the memory now. Except now, Lance’s face was coming to mind, and it was certainly going to make inserting her vibrator easier. She grabs the vibrator and turns it on, accidentally turning it on full. 

She almost drops it in her haste to turn it down. The buzzing seems to rattle her brain in the quiet of the early morning. She gets it to the lowest setting and brings it towards her crotch, spreading her legs. She almost wishes it was a darker shade since she was picturing Lance but the shade makes her picture Keith, so she goes along with it. 

She leans back and slowly pushes the vibrator in. The stretch is a little painful, but she pushes through it. She closes her eyes and brings her hand under her shirt, rubbing her nipples. She moans under her breath. In her mind, she pictures Keith kissing down her neck, whispering dirty things in her ear.

She drops one hand to the vibrator and pulls it almost entirely out and pushes it back in, the vibrations buzzing along her inner walls. She starts thrusting it in and out at a quick pace. She groans and pinches her nipple roughly, her nails digging into her chest.

“Keith,” she groans out, some saliva dripping out the corner of her mouth. She brings her other hand down to rub at her clit. Pleasure builds in her abdomen and she can feel tears rimming her eyes, as well as sweat dripping everywhere. “Keith, please,” she whispers.

Fantasy Keith is now thrusting in and out of her at the same speed that the vibrator is, and he’s kissing her, shoving his tongue in her mouth roughly. She pictures his eyes dark from arousal and her orgasm hits her roughly. She lets out a shout as she clenches around the vibrator. 

She pants as she comes down from her high. She reaches down and pulls the vibrator out slowly, a trail of liquid connecting her to the vibrator. She leans back, still breathing heavily. She can feel how flushed her face is. 

She remembers the fantasy and buries her face in her palms with a high pitched squeal. She had always had a small crush on Lance, even in the Galaxy Garrison, though she’d never tell Lance. She had never looked twice at Keith before he dropped out. Once they got to space and she got to know him, the rare times he’d drop the angsty act, she could feel herself thinking of him as a friend. 

She had been watching him while taking a rest during training and he’d done some showoff move, and she suddenly realized “Oh shit, I like Keith.”

She grabs the vibrator, cringing at the wetness, wiping it on her shorts. She pulls her underwear and shorts back up, dropping the vibrator in her back pocket. She grabs her helmet and opens the cockpit door. She climbs in the glider and sits back, waiting to go to her room. 

She didn’t sleep much, preferring to stay awake and mess with the tech on the ship, but she was exhausted now. She had a hard time holding onto the bar as it ascended and she leaned against the wall in the elevator, dozing slightly.

The elevator doors whooshed open and she took a step out before she paused like a deer in the headlights. She locked eyes with Keith, who had a similar look on his face. He was in his full armor, which she thinks he prefers to his jacket and jeans, and he was halfway between his elevator door and the main door.

She went red and again watched his face mirror her. She watches his eyes drop to her crotch for a second before he brings them up again. 

She swallows around the lump in her throat, subconsciously putting her hand over the lump in her back pocket like he could see it. “You,” she clears her throat. “Heard. Didn’t you?”

He opens his mouth and then closes it. She guesses that he wants to act like he didn’t hear anything. She sees his shoulders slump and his chest fall as he exhales deeply. “Yes,” he says quietly, dropping his head to look at the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

He snaps his head towards her, eyebrows furrowed. “Why’re you sorry? Shouldn’t you be yelling at me right now and throwing a fit because I completely violated your privacy?”

“No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“It’s normal to...masturbate, you know that, right, Pidge?” He says the word ‘masturbate’ as if he’ll get in trouble for saying it.

“It’s not normal to masturbate to your friends, though.”

She slides her foot around the ground, poking the toe of her shoe into the ground nervously. “Pidge, it’s okay. I’m not mad. Honestly, I still feel like I’ll wake up any minute now.”

“What? Why would this be something you dreamed up?”

He repeats his deer in the headlight look and stumbles over his words. “Well, let’s just say I’ve had dreams similar to this in the past, but usually you’re walking in on me.”

“Wait...what?”

“Pidge, I’m not mad at you, as long as you’re not mad at me for jerking off to you in the past.”

Pidge can feel her brain blue screening right now. “You...Wait, do you like me?”

“I do. I’m guessing you like me too, right?”

Pidge nods because she doesn’t think she can form words right now. “Let’s talk more in the morning, Pidge. Go to sleep. You look like you’ll fall asleep on your feet.”

“Okay, but if you avoid me, I will hack the castle ship and trap you somewhere.”

He chuckles lowly and says, “I know you will, Pidge. Go to bed.”

He walks through the doors and Pidge follows him. Now she feels like she’s dreaming.

She smiles a dopey smile. Maybe she wouldn’t need to rely on the vibrator again.

(That also makes her feel slightly sad, as that would waste all that money she gathered, though she’s sure she’ll be over that soon. Keith doesn’t know what he’s in for. She has a very high sex drive.)

**Author's Note:**

> Unnecessary descriptions of how to get to the lions courtesy of [this website](https://lionsandpilotsandbots.com/2017/06/02/lets-get-to-the-lions-voltron-legendary-defender/).


End file.
